Pokémon Colosseum
by unknown-rostam
Summary: Since Snatcher Leo was never translated into English and was cancelled, Unknown-Rostam brings you a rare treat- an almost literal adaptation of Pokémon Colosseum.


WES: Joseph Rowe

RUI: Lydia Rowe (This is me and my cousin, so fill in the blanks)

EVICE: Julian Bleach

GONZAP: Deem Bristow

WILLIE: Ryan Drummond  
CIPHER PEON MALE: David Sobolov

DAKIM: Phil Morris

VENUS: Cindy Robinson

EIN: Darren Dunstan

MIROR B.: Billy Ray Cyrus

NASCOUR: Campbell Lane

FOLLY: Kirby Morrow  
TRUDLY: Matt Hill

FERMA: Claire Danes  
REATH: Rachael Lillis

SKRUB: Sam Riegel

DUKING: Gary Chalk

SILVA:  
NETT: Maria Darling  
MEGG:

SECC: Johnny Yong Bosch

EAGUN: Christopher Lee  
BELUH: June Whitfield

CIPHER PEON FEMALE:

All Alpha and Omega voices are consistent. All GDW voices are consistent. All Dog City voices are consistent. All Balto voices are consistent with the first one. I've only seem the first one, so I like these voices. All Road Rovers voices are consistent except Muzzle who is played by David Kaye. ADGTH: Burt Reynolds as Charlie, Dom DeLuise as Itchy, Sheena Easton as Sasha, Loni Anderson as Flo, Charles Nelson Reilly as Killer, Vic Tayback as Carface, April Winchell as Bess, Melba Moore as Anabelle (one critic even said Anabelle in ADGTH2 sounds like a whiny, bitchy parrot) Bebe Neuwrith as Belladonna, Yuri Lowenthal as Finn, and Paul St. Peter as David.

All is calm in the peaceful Eclo Canyon.

Two workers perform the operation on the drain they were looking for.

WORKER 1: Well, that's it.

WORKER 2: We'd better get back.

BOOM

The workers turned to see the source of the noise.

A mushroom cloud was arising from inside one of the canyons.

WORKER 1: Let's go! Quickly!

The two workers jump back into the truck and flee the area.

A young man ran out from the explosion, quickly followed by several men. He jumped into the motorbike and sped off into the desert, along with his twin sister, and their Pokémon.

?: Sir! The prisoner has escaped!

PHONE: What? You incompetents! I shall dispatch a group of Peons immediately!

The Team Snagem goons looked out into the desert, hopelessly. Just seconds after, a second bomb exploded.

OUTSKIRT STAND

The bike pulled up outside the old train wreck.

The two got out.

RUI: Well, this should be a good first stop.

The two turned away, just as five bikes pulled up behind them. Each one carried a person clad in blue. Fur was visible where there was no mouthplate.

The one nearest Rui climbed out.

?: End of the line, Wes.

Wes and Rui turned.

WES: Fine. Just don't say that Eclo Canyon wasn't enough of a warning.

Pokémon Battle

CIPHER PEON: Zorua! Zorua!

Zorua 24

Zorua 24

WES: Umbreon!

RUI: Espeon!

Umbreon 26

Espeon 25

CIPHER PEON: Umbreon and Espeon. Impressive.

CIPHER PEON: But not good enough!

WES: Umbreon! Bite!

RUI: Espeon! Shine!

Zorua fainted!

Zorua fainted!

CIPHER PEON: Curses… Next time, Wes! Next time! Alright, men, let's move out!

The peons jumped back on their motorbikes and sped away into the distance.

A Rider emerged from the stand.

RIDER: Hey, that was epic! You two are really good battlers!

RIDER: Of course, I can tell just by looking at you that you're no ordinary trainers.

RIDER: My name's Willie. You know, you should go out west of here. There's a town called Phenac City where you can show off your skills. They've got more stadiums than you could cram into any other town in Orre!

PHENAC CITY

The two pulled up in Phenac City to find two men holding a sack.

FOLLY: Hey! Keep in time! I'm pulling this sack too!

TRUDLY: All right! But this thing keeps moving! It's not easy!

FOLLY: Oh drat! Did those two hear all that?

Folly and Trudly dropped the sack. Trudly turned and gasped. Folly walked over to them.

FOLLY: Since you overheard all that, we have no choice but to silence you. Blame it on your own bad luck!

Pokémon Battle

FOLLY: Yorterrie! Yorterrie!

Yorterrie 25

Yorterrie 25

RUI: Espeon! Shine!

WES: Umbreon! Bite!

Yorterrie fainted!

Yorterrie fainted!

(I know it's boring, but up until Pyrite Town everything is easy.)

FOLLY: Gee, you're tough, you took out my Yorterrie!

FOLLY: Hold on, that face, might you be… Team Snagem's…

LADY: Robbers! Help! Robbers!

FOLLY: We're not robbers! We're kidnappers, stupid!

TRUDLY: Whhaa? You dingbat! Shut up about that! We'd better get out of here!

The two of fled, leaving the sack.

ATHLETE: Hey, this sack might undo. Let's see if we can open it.

The sack was opened, and three Pokémon sprang out.

?: Yanna!

?: Baoaa!

?: Hiyya!

Just then, three men wearing aprons ran up.

?: Hey! Yanappe! Hiyappe! Baoppe! Don't run off like that!

The men looked up from their Pokémon.

MAN: Hey, what happened here?

RUI: Somebody tied up your Pokémon in a sack!

MAN: Well, how could anyone do something horrible like that?

MAN: By the way, I'm Corn. That's Pod, and the one who spoke first is Dent.

DENT: Anyway, how could anyone do something cruel like that to our Pokémon?

DASH: Hey. I know! You could ask the mayor. I'm sure he'd have an answer!

KORN: Good idea! The mayor might know something.

POD: Hey, I know we're intruding, but we're actually Phenac's Gym Leaders. Could we get you to ask the mayor if he knows anything?

WES: Sure. We were looking for someone cruel to Pokémon anyway.

OUTSIDE THE MAYOR'S HOUSE

A man wearing a long purple piece of clothing came out of the Mayor's House. Combined with his long, white hair, the man looked just like Medusa.

?: Ah, a traveller…

?: I get the feeling we will meet again somewhere.

MAYOR'S HOUSE

An absurd looking man (XD- Actually, let's not mention XD here. Talk about Sequelitis), in a gold disco suit, with a huge afro turned to them.

MIROR B.: Darlings, would you mind not interrupting us? We have some seriously serious stuff going down here.

FOLLY: Hey, Master Miror B.! They're the guys who beat us up last time!

MIROR B.: Oh dear…how uncool.

MIROR B.: I think I'll give you boys something to do with this lot. Ferma! Reath! We're leaving now!

Miror B. danced out the door, followed by Ferma, Reath, and three men wearing coloured suits.

RUI: Well, I didn't know the Power Rangers were into that.

TRUDLY: Enough crap! It's battle time!

Pokémon Battle

TRUDLY: Choroneko! Choroneko!

Choroneko Lv.25

Choroneko Lv.25

WES: Umbreon!

RUI: Espeon!

WES: Umbreon, Bite!

RUI: Espeon, Shine!

Choroneko fainted!

Choroneko fainted!

TRUDLY: Oh man! Taken down in one hit!

TRUDLY: But I've still got one more trick!

TRUDLY: Minezumi, go!

Minezumi Lv.30

RUI: There! It's that Shadow Pokémon!

WES: Now would be a good time to try the Snag Machine.

Wes threw a Snag ball!

Gotcha! Minezumi was caught!

TRUDLY: Oh man! My Shadow Pokémon!


End file.
